The present invention relates generally to devices for securing and mooring boats to a landing structure, such as a dock or wharf. More particularly, this invention relates to standoff brackets for maintaining small boats in a fixed, positively defined location relative to the dock and other boats secured thereto.
Previously, medium-size and small boats and water craft have been moored to docks by lengths of rope and/or chain. However, such arrangements permit considerable movement of the boat along the water surface in response to wind and wave action. This movement often results in significant damage from rubbing or bumping of the boat so secured into other nearby boats and against the docks. Also, boats are not fixedly secured thereby such that extreme caution must be exercised upon boarding and disembarking from the boats.
Further, in large scale marinas it is desirable to eliminate movement between boats and the docks to positively locate each boat so that all available dockage space is most efficiently utilized. If each boat is assigned to a specific and narrowly defined location, the maximum number of boats per unit footage of dock is achieved. However, such arrangements can require a large number of locating devices in a given marina, and each boat must be equipped to be secured thereby.
To achieve widespread public acceptance, any such locating or mooring device must have a relatively low cost and be mechanically simple, easy to operate and maintain, and functionally reliable over long periods of time. It should also not require a specially adapted boat construction. Previous mechanical locating means have typically involved spring-loaded latches and complicated retaining brackets which are relatively expensive, awkward to operate and not easily retrofit onto pre-existing dock structures and boats. Further, to accommodate changes in water level, prior mechanical locators have employed elaborate adjustable mounts which require careful maintenance.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive and reliable device for securing water craft with an easily utilizable mechanism.
Another object is the provision of a device for positively locating a boat with respect to dockage and preventing excess movement of the boat at that location.
A further object is to provide a device for fixedly securing a boat to facilitate entry to and exit from that boat.
Still another object is the provision of a simplified boat securing apparatus which can be readily retrofit onto pre-existing boats and dockage.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained in the provision of a standoff bracket arrangement, for securing boats to a landing structure, having one member secured to the boat and another member secured to the landing structure and a gravity-actuated latch for cooperatively connecting these two members. Initial sliding engagement of the boat member with respect to the landing structure member causes the latch to be upwardly displaced, providing free access to a slotted portion in one member for a latchable portion in the other member. Further insertion of the latchable portion in the other member. Further insertion of the latchable portion into the slotted portion permits the latch to be downwardly displaced under the influence of gravity to prevent removal of the latchable portion from the slotted portion. The latch also includes a cam surface slidably engageable by the latchable portion when within the slotted portion to cause downward displacement of the latch which also prevents removal of the latchable portion. The latchable portion is positively defined so as to prevent lateral sliding motion when within said slotted portion.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become readily apparent from consideration of the drawings herein and the detailed description of preferred embodiments below.